Twine
by ClawtheHunter
Summary: Three years after the battle with the Volturi, the Cullen family tries to live a normal life. But normal and vampire don't go hand in hand, especially when two nomads show up. Book One is Seth Clearwater. The more reviews, the more chapters I'll upload!
1. Book One: Preface

"Twine"

So, yeah, sorry about the issue with my first two stories. For some reason I logged on and they were both **gone**. I'm so sad...I really liked 'Matchmaker'. I'll have to redo it or something. Maybe add some more details...aw shit I think I just burned something. DAMMIT.

Anyway, here's my first Twilight fan fiction and third f.f and only story that hasn't mysteriously vanished. Enjoy.

DISCLOSURE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!

* * *

Book Zero:

Seth Clearwater

…_the only sane, non-smitten sissy in the pack…for now._

* * *

PREFACE

If I could choose who I'd fall for, I'd have chosen someone kind. Someone who'd like me no matter what stupid stuff I'd get myself into, which I do most often. But I have no choice, and it just so happens that my life is set in reverse. I'm supposed to fall in love with a human girl who will get me hooked on her no matter what.

But I never expected this life.

I guess the wolves of this year aren't supposed to do things right. Hell, Jacob fell in love with a half-vampire. Quil's in love with a five year old. So what does that leave for me? I'll tell you: I am SCREWED. My pack is a mix of jerky ex's to creepy pedophiles. I didn't used to think it was strange, but I'm almost seventeen now. I'm not the baby of the group any longer! Well, minus the fact I'm still stuck looking like a thirteen year old.

Why can't I just find the girl and get it over with?

If only this world was that simple.

* * *

Yeah, it's the preface, so it's short. Bu the next chapter will be long. 3


	2. Chapter One: Running into Stuff

Hiya! Chapter One! Yeah, I made Seth a as I saw him. -_-

DISCLOSURE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!

* * *

1. RUNNING INTO STUFF

* * *

Isn't it amazing? One day you're the Alpha of a small pack, protecting your love and her family from the enemy forces, and the next you're stuck fawning over your _ex_-crushes' kid, unable to stray from the kid no matter what due to a strange Shakespearian love spell that comes with being a werewolf. It is amazing. More over, it's a little pathetic. But that's just a regular life for my Alpha, my pack leader, Jacob Black.

Jacob turns to me with a cold smirk on his face. Renesme, the toddler in question, is playing with a sparrow that landed on her babysitter's six-foot-seven shoulder. I keep making fun of his obsession with her. When I do, he glares at me like I've just ran over his dog.

"For your information, I enjoy spending time with Nessie," he glances over to the girl like a blind man seeing color for the first time.

I try my hardest not to gag.

"That doesn't mean you have to watch her like this everyday. She can look after herself." This fact is true, after all the kid is half-vampire and half-human. She's virtually indestructible. But still Jacob follows her around like she's a glass vase about to shatter. He doesn't want to admit that 'Nessie' can get along without him. That would be like the end of his world. It's hard for me to believe this love-struck puppy used to rant about how stupid 'imprinting' was.

He was right. Imprinting is such a pain.

Of course he can't say that anymore, considering he found his _soul mate_ in his best friend's daughter about three years ago. It also doesn't help that she's only two and a half and he's turning nineteen in a month.

My creepy pedophiliac Alpha sees nothing wrong with that.

"Jacob? My Jacob?"

The girl's little voice rings through the woods behind her house. Jake immediately turns in the direction it came from and the porcelain child skips out of the trees, chocolate eyes glowing and curly red hair trailing behind her like a cloak. She looks almost eight, despite her true age. That super speed aging is one side-effect of being a half-vampire.

Once she becomes an adult, she will become immortal.

To make matters worse for my pedophile, Renesme will be a full-grown adult by the time she reaches the age of seven. I guess it just lessens the number of years Jacob has left to reach full maturity before he, too, will live forever.

I'm not looking forward to outgrowing my Alpha.

"I'm heading back to the reservoir. See you around?" I ask him as I grab my backpack from aside one of the trees. I take the rope from it and tie it around my left ankle, securing it tightly. A warm burning begins to echo in my chest, searing in every bone and muscle.

"Sure, sure," he nods quickly without turning to face me. Renesme looks up into my eyes and sends me a sweet, "Good-bye Seth!"

It's the last thing I hear before my front feet hit the hard ground in my lunge. I break into a sprint, pulling my body faster with my four feet. My four paws. The air howls and rips around me as I speed faster and faster through the dense forest dodging trees and rocks approaching the Cullen household. Being a wolf has some pluses, all imprinting asides, like the speed and the adrenaline rush. It's almost like you're flying over the earth, mossy and wet and green. My eyes drop to my feet for a moment just to watch the grass fly by.

But one shouldn't watch their feet when they're running in a dense forest at eighty miles a second.

"Hey, um, watch out."

A quiet voice throws me off guard a split second before my skull collides with a nearby birch tree. My balance falters and slides me into an oak that takes the collision well, only a dent, compared to my spine which feels like it's been shattered. I finish with my left side in the moss and dirt, my right coated in broken tree branches sticking me like thorns.

_I'll be feeling that in the morning…_

"Nice one, Seth," The musical sound echoes in the leaves.

I turn my head so I can see where the voice came from. Standing just over me, short brown hair wispy and wild as always, is the shortest and most carefree of the Cullen family of vampires. Alice Cullen. She's also one of the more gifted vampires in the family. She's smiling at me, marble face dimpled perfectly. She reminds me of a slightly taller Shirley Temple, except for the fact she can snap a normal human in two.

_I guess I look pretty stupid from down here. Help me up? _I whimper. Alice can't understand what I'm thinking, but she gets the basic idea. A tiny hand reaches down to pull me up with inhuman strength. Her nose wrinkle as she helps me on all fours, the smell of a werewolf isn't very appetizing to them. She doesn't smell like a rose either. Or really she does, but it's too sweet…sickeningly sweet.

Once I'm standing up again, her smile turns into a smirk.

"I've never seen a werewolf belly-up," she jokes, half playful and half mocking. I growl as a response.

_Oh, I apologize. Maybe I should get some glasses so I won't break your trees. Thank you so much Ms. All-Seeing Vampire, for I've been shown the light._

A deep laughter makes me turn towards the Cullen house. Edward Cullen is standing in the doorway with a crooked half-smile, his gold eyes looking over from behind his long burgundy hair. He stares directly at me. Every leaf-strung, branch stuck, filthy bit of my humongous wolf body. He's a cool guy, but he's still a little scary. At least he got the joke.

_Yeah, I know I'm a klutz. Shaddup._

"I didn't say anything." He strikes a rather convincing 'who me?' face, "But if you're going to talk to Alice, won't you need a translator?"

_Good thing you're here, Eddy. _

Edward nods absently, his mind focusing on someone else. Alice and I catch it almost a second after her does: The sound of rushing feet hitting the ground at breakneck speed. The sound of four very fast, very large feet coming towards the Cullen house…

"Jake's home," Alice jumps up like a bird in flight and lands next to Edward on the house's small porch. I move a little to my left to avoid colliding with my larger Alpha. That would be even more painful than getting hit by a vampire or running head-first into a tree, which I did. The footsteps get louder as they get closer, and I swear I can feel vibrations in the ground as he approaches.

_Hey, what'd I miss?_

A large russet wolf, even larger than me, skids to a stop just an inch from the tree I'd hit earlier. Not fair. He walks up to the house calmly with a small child hunched on his shoulders. Renesme looks up at her dad smiling. Edward motions for his daughter to join him on the balcony, eyes glistening kindly.

"Come on Nessie, Momma wants you for lunch. Let's head up to the cottage."

'_Wants her for lunch'? I thought you guys were vegans._

Edward glares at me. He knows it's a joke, but I'm always twisting his words when it comes to feeding the half-human. After all, her mom and dad are the vegetarians of their world. It makes me wonder if she'll end up eating nothing but lettuce and animal blood when she grows up. Or would that be contradictory?

Alice looks from me to Jacob, then back again.

"I take it you're going to visit your dad? See you later, I guess," she grins at him before giving me a wink, "Can we leave you alone, or will you run into more of our trees?"

_Go eat a bear._

Again my voice reaches only Edward and Jacob. Edward laughs but Jake eyes me suspiciously. He looks me over quickly, noticing the leaves and branches all over my fur, before he too breaks out in bark-like laughter. I growl in my defense.

_It's not funny. I could've cracked my head open._

_But you didn't._

"Don't kill each other on our yard, okay?" Alice calls from her place in the front door. Jake and I both give her a look. He turns back to me a nudges my left shoulder with his nose. Without saying or thinking anything the two of us are off on the same beat, running down the forest trail with the same steps and same sprint. This was like it was back three years ago, back when Renesme was still in her mother's stomach, back when Jacob was still in love with Bella. Back when he quit the pack to protect the one he loved. It seems far away now, lost in the traffic of time. I miss it a bit, but I like how this new life is working out for the werewolves of Forks, Washington.


	3. Chapter Two: Vampires are a Part of Life

I decided to put three chapters out, just to get the story out there so 'scanners' do just go "Wut's this?" and leave. ^^ Here's chapter 3~!

DICLOSURE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! (If we did, it'd always be from Jacob's point of view.)

* * *

2. VAMPIRES ARE A PART OF LIFE

* * *

Honestly, it's a wonder that he's lasted so long.

My Alpha, the great powerful Jacob Black, decided about two year ago that he couldn't stand being away from his imprinted soul mate. It wasn't a difficult decision, considering all werewolves are supposed to imprint someday and are expect to suffer from withdrawal, but it wasn't easy getting the a-ok from the elders. And trust me; they weren't ready to give Jacob leave just yet. He wasn't in trouble for the first time he ran away or the second, or for breaking off with me and Leah and starting our own pack. He was in trouble for siding with the vampires.

So what did Jacob do when he wasn't allowed to live with Renesme?

He ran away again.

This time he ran into the forest near the Cullen house. When he showed up on their porch with nothing but a backpack of clothing in his canines, Rosaline had a fit. She didn't want him within a one hundred mile radius of the house now that the Volturi scare had ended, but did Bella listen? No, she let her best friend and future son-in-law move right in. Every time I visit them he's either out playing with Renesme or waiting for the slightly psychotic blond to jump him.

But that's how it is when you imprint on somebody. You will put up with hell and vampires to be by their side.

That doesn't mean your friends can't make fun of you when they want to. I walked in on him yesterday asleep on the porch with a sharpie marker drawing of a spider on his face. He was getting screams and yells every time somebody noticed it. I have to admit, Rosaline is very talented when it comes to pranks. Then again, so are Jacob and I.

_It was funny and you know it!_

Jacob growls at me while I reminisce of his spider day. We haven't phased back to human although we're at the reservoir. We've decided to meet with Leah and head down to Billy Black's house together. After all, our mom will be there with Charlie, Bella's dad. The ocean waves wash up against my furry feet, the cold water barely chilling my toes. Thank the heat of a werewolf for that.

_Hello boys…and Seth._

A silver wolf steps out into my view from the tide. My big sister, Leah Clearwater, stands there calmly. For once her lips aren't pulled up over her teeth. Recently our relationship has gone from sibling squabbles to near enemies. I guess I deserve it, since I agreed to be the ring-bearer at Sam and Emily's wedding. He asked me second, considering Jacob was his first bet and he ran off. Leah, Sam's ex, now loathes my existence.

_Well Leah, you look not furious, _Jacob bark-laughs. I focus on the waves.

Leah sits on the sand next to me. _I have my reasons, Jacob. I have my reasons._ Jacob's huge eyes narrow as he looks closely at my sister. I still don't want to be a part of this conversation, but my link with the pack drags me in anyway. Why did the waves have to be so quiet today?

Then something in both me and Jacob clicks. My head turns so suddenly it feels like I just pulled something. But I have more important issues now.

_No!!_

_Well, well Leah. I guess it's about time._

_NO! N-O!!_

_Thank you, Jacob. Shut up Seth._

_How in hell did this happen?! _I howl loud and clear. Something about my sister finding her true love before me makes my blood boil, and I'm sure Leah knows that. I mean, I was a wolf before she was! Why has she imprinted before me? Leah hears me, of course, and pulls her lips over her canines…a smug grin. Jacob looks among the two of us Clearwaters, black eyes watching my snarling face. He lowers his shoulders and moves close to me.

_Jake? What are you doing?_ My howling and snarling stops once the Alpha is looming overhead. It's intimidating, but what's worse is I can't do anything.

He sighs, which sound more like a whimper, _I'm stopping a fight before one begins. Seth, calm down. Leah, don't show off. _She growls at him, but her smile fades. _Now Seth, I know this makes you the only one in the pack who hasn't imprinted yet, but that's no big deal. It's not going to change how we see you. _Leah nods in agreement. _You know it's not like you're disappointing anyone. _

But that's not true. I'm disappointing myself. I'm killing myself over not finding someone. It's strange, since I've never really cared about love before, but recently something feels off. Like my whole soul mate-tracking radar is busted. Like the girl I was going to find has vanished of the face of the earth. It's a feeling I've had before, but for some reason it's much stronger today.

I wonder…if my sister messed up the chain by being a she-wolf, maybe I'll be just as off and be a wolf that can't imprint.

That would suck a whole lot.

Leah and Jacob are fully aware of my inner conflict. Leah sighs, nosing me gently. I half expect her to bite me, but she doesn't. She just smiles. Not her "Ha-ha, I imprinted and you didn't" smile, just a sisterly smile.

_Cheer up Seth. You'll find Mrs. Right._

_And if I don't, you owe me a showing on "The Bachelor"._

_Very funny Seth… So Leah, who's the lucky guy?_

My tail wags slightly at the opportunity. _Don't you mean 'unlucky'? _Leah snarls at me. _Oh, I'm so scared._

_GUYS…_

_Sorry Jacob, _Leah sits up nice and straight, showing off her silver fur. Stupid sister got the cool color, but I blend into and beach with a blink. Jacob hits my with his paw.

_I got it, I got it._

Jacob rolls his eyes. _If you don't want to be here Seth, you can leave. _

My eyes widen slightly at Jacob's words. I guess he knows I'm in no position to want to hear my sister dream about her new crush. As soon as he says that, I bolt like a cat from a bath. I don't need to worry about hurting Leah's feelings. She understands. That's one good side of being linked in the head. We can read each other perfectly, so nobody mistakes anything. The trees rustle as I fly past them, the wind plus my speed making them move like regular grass. It's a completely normal run on the beach's edge for _Flash_ the werewolf. Then the trees ahead of me rustle.

That's not normal.


End file.
